Shut up and get me tea
by Shukumei Mikomi
Summary: -Je suis un élève normal sans l'être. J'ai un meilleur ami fantastique, des parents parfois énervants et une "petite amie". Mais il me manque encore quelque chose...- Je suis un garçon qui passe inaperçu. Je joue au football, je vais a l'école, j'ai des ennemis. Il reste tout de meme un vide à combler dans ma vie...-La rencontre entre deux personnes cherchant le bonheur. Yaoi.


Bonjour_ à tous ^^ je me lance dans une nouvelle fic sur ce fandom. La première que j'ai écrit etait, bien honnêtement, une catastrophe. Jai donc décidé de l'abandonner et de débuter celle ci, beaucoup plus réaliste et beaucoup mieux écrite ^^ je vous souhaite donc bonne lecture, en espérant que cela vous plaise. _

**Shut up and get me tea **

Je veux quelque chose de sucré.

Ce fut ma première pensée lorsque je pénétrais dans le gymnase de mon école en compagnie de mon meilleur ami Soma Asman Kadar.

J'étais venu pour l'entraînement de cheerleader (ou meneuse de claque, ou pom pom girl, appelez ça comme vous voulez) de ma "petite amie" Elizabeth Midford.

Voyez vous, tout d'abord, je n'aimais meme pas cette fille. Mais mes parents m'avaient, comment dire, "gentiment demandé" de sortir avec elle.

Je déconne. Ils m'ont menacé de couper l'Internet sans fil de la maison si je refusais.

Bon, tout ça pour dire que je me retrouvais avec cette petite salope. Je suis désolé du mot, mais c'est tout ce que je trouve pour désigner la chose qu'est Elizabeth Midford.

Et comme si sortir avec elle, devoir lui tenir la main et la raccompagner chez elle le soir après l'école ne suffisait pas, je devais également assister à ses entraînements de cheerleading. Non mais vous vous rendez compte? Regarder des filles en mini shorts se trémousser le derrière pendant 2h. Alors que je pourrais être tranquillement en train de jouer sur ma Xbox.

Soma m'avait fait remarqué que lorsque j'atteindrai ma majorité dans 2 ans, je pourrais me debarasser de la salope. Oui, c'est bien beau cela, mais il me restait tout de même encore plus de SEPT CENT TRENTE jours avec elle!

Nous prîmes place dans les estrades. Je vis Elizabeth gesticuler a mon intention d'en bas. Je l'ignorais royalement. Elle était tellement pathétique celle là.

Heureusement que j'avais Soma. Sans lui, je serais en prison depuis longtemps pour meurtre prédité sur une jeune fille.

Toutes les cheerleaders étaient arrivées. La séance de torture allait commencer.

Mon estomac gronda et je me maudis d'avoir oublié ma collation dans le frigo. Et dire qu'en ce moment je pourrais être en train de déguster un délicieux cheescake. Ça aurait diminué le supplice que je vivais en ce moment.

Pourtant, sans mon cheescake, ce fut l'effet contraire. Mon moral etait tellement bas que je serais prêt à donner mon œil droit pour avoir droit à une bouchée de gâteau.

Sans doute ma mauvaise humeur se lisait dans mon visage, car Soma n'osait pas m'adresser la parole. Sage décision. Lorsque j'étais énervé, je disais souvent des bêtises que je ne pensais même pas.

Ce fut dans cet état d'esprit que je le vis la première fois.

XoX

L'ocean.

Un vaste océan d'un bleu pur et parfait.

Il n'y avait rien d'autre pour décrire ce regard sur moi. Je ne voyais même pas a qui ces yeux appartenaient. Non, je ne voyais que ces iris du bleu le plus éclatant que je n'avais jamais vu.

J'aurais pu rester là pendant des heures à regarder cette étendue couleur de mer, mais une main sur mon bras me ramena à la réalité.

-Eh. C'est l'heure.

Je m'arrachai a contre coeur de ma contemplation de ces yeux. Je suivis celui qui m'avait parlé, Claude Faustus. On était dans la même équipe de football (football américain, petite précision), et l'entraînement aller débuter.

Autant le mentionner immédiatement pour éviter toute confusion, Faustus n'est PAS mon ami. Je le hais et il me hait. C'est aussi simple que cela, et il n'y a rien a redire.

La seule raison pour laquelle on se parle, c'est parce qu'a mon arrivée dans cette école le matin même (je m'étais fait renvoyé de mon ancienne école parce que j'étais soi disant "un jeune homme brutal a tendances violentes"), le directeur avait eu la brillante idée de me "jumeler" avec Faustus sous prétexte qu'on se connaissait déjà.

C'est ça ouais. On était dans la meme classe en maternelle (à l'âge de 5-6 ans) et notre relation etait la même qu'aujourd'hui. De la haine à l'état le plus pur que l'on puisse trouver.

Alors, je me retrouvais collé à ce connard durant les quatres prochaines semaines.

Je ne comprenais même pas pourquoi je devai être jumelé. Je veux dire, oui j'étais nouveau en ville, oui je ne connaissais pas l'école, et oui mon dossier scolaire n'était pas parfait. Mais j'avais tout de meme 17 ans! Bientôt majeur. J'avais assez d'autonomie pour me débrouiller seul!

J'avais tenté de protester, mais le directeur était catégorique.

"Tu seras jumelé avec Claude Faustus pour les quatres premières semaines que tu passeras dans cette école. Je tiens à ce que tu t'adapte bien à notre école et que tu tu sentes parfaitement à l'aise."

Bien sûr, bien sûr. Comme si passer un mois à me taper Faustus allait m'aider a me sentir à l'aise.

Après nous être changés au vestiaire, nous sortimes à l'extérieur. Le terrain de football était très grand, et la journée ni tropchaude ni trop froide.

Le football était probablement la seule chose que j'appréciais dans mon nouvel environnement. Je jouais a ce sport depuis mes 8 ans, et je n'avais jamais arrêté. C'était ma passion, et je comptais bien devenir un des meilleurs joueurs du pays.

Alors, la première chose que j'avais fait une fois mon inscription complétée, ce fut de chercher l'équipe de football.

J'avais été profondément découragé en voyant le rang de l'école dans le classement de la ligue scolaire. C'était une catastrophe. Il fallait y remédier, et j'étais justement là pour cela.

Je me présentais rapidement aux autres membres de l'équipe. Ils me regardaient tous d'un air curieux. Ils devaient se demander comment je pouvais faire pour plaquer vu ma silhouette fine et élancée.

Eh bien. Qu'ils approchent et ils verront comment je fais.

XoX

La coach des cheerleaders annonça la pause. Un petit 10 minutes de repos au milieu de leur entraînement.

C'était à ce moment qu'Elisabeth se précipitait pour me soûler avec ses bavardages a la con.

Soma me força carrément a me lever. Elizabeth était en train de gravir les estrades a la hate.

-Ciiiiiiiieeeeeeeeleuh!

Sa voix me fit grimacer. Elle était de ceux que juste les entendre suscitait des envies de meurtres.

-Tu as vu lorsque j'ai fait un basket kick triple vrille? La coach a dit que c'était le plus beau qu'elle ait jamais vu! Tu te rends compte? Si je fais comme ça à la prochaine compétition, je pourrais avoir un contrat pour l'équipe nationale! Parce qu'en plus il y aura des évaluateurs de l'équipe! C'est...

Je la perdis a ce moment car mon regard se posait à nouveau sur le beau ténébreux que j'avais aperçu avant le début de l'entraînement. Il portait à ce moment, non plus son uniforme scolaire, mais plutôt l'uniforme de l'équipe de football.

Je fus surpris. Je n'aurai jamais supposé que quelqu'un avec ce physique soit footballeur. Je l'aurai plutot vu dans un sport tel que l'équitation ou le tennis. Quelque chose de plus distingué, qui mettrait en valeur sa gracieuseté naturelle.

Un coup de coude de mon meilleur ami me ramena à la réalité.

-Qui est ce que tu regarde comme ça, Ciel? Tu te cherche une autre petite copine?!

Le ton d'Elizabeth se fit méfiant. Évidemment, elle devait penser que je regardais les autres salopes de son équipe de cheerleading. Eh bien, qu'elle sache qu'aucune de ces Barbies ne m'intéressait.

Non, pas du tout. Mon attention était toute dévouée au joueur de football.

-Ciel...?

Meme Soma s'y mettait. J'avais l'air si suspect que cela?

Je reportai mon regard sur Elizabeth. Cela sembla la satisfaire, car elle recommença aussitot a parler de je ne sais quelle figure de cheer.

De mon côté, je songeai plutot a l'autre. Qui etait il? J'étais dans cette école depuis 4 ans et je n'avais jamais vu son visage.

A mon grand soulagement, un cri annonça la fin de la pause. Elizabeth repartit à ses pirouettes, non sans m'avoir plaqué un détestable baiser sur la joue.

-Bon. Dis moi à présent?

Je me rassis à côté de mon ami en soupirant.

-Te dire quoi.

-Qui tu fixais ainsi! Et ne me dis pas qu'il n'y a personne, car je ne te croirais pas, Ciel.

Soma avait beau être imbecile sur les bords, il ne renonçait jamais lorsqu'il avait une idée en tête.

-Eh bien... J'ai juste vu un nouveau dans l'équipe de football et je me demandais qui c'est.

-Bien sûr, bien sûr! Car un garçon, un footballeur de surcoit, accaparerais ton attention ainsi.

Il soupira longuement en secouant la tête. Il ne me croyait pas, c'était certain.

-Et si tu me disais la vérité à présent?

-Mais c'est la vérité, Soma!

-Je ne te crois pas.

-Eh bien ne me crois pas si tu veux mais c'est vrai.

Je tournai la tête d'un air boudeur. Ma mère avait surement raison lorsqu'elle disait que j'ai un comportement de gamin.

XoX

-Michaelis! Sur le terrain, plus vite que ça!

Je me rendis au pas de course jusqu'au milieu du terrain. J'avais réussi à décrocher une place d'attaquant, à mon plus grand bonheur.

Mais en ce moment, j'étais trop préoccupé pour me réjouir de cela.

A la pause de mi-pratique, j'étais retourné dans le gymnase pour boire un peu d'eau. Et les deux yeux bleu saphir m'ont à nouveau fixés.

Mais cette fois ci, je ne me suis pas contenté de soutenir son regard. J'ai élargi mon champ de vision pour découvrir... Le légendaire Ciel Phantomhive.

Tout le monde connaît ce garçon. C'est le plus intelligent au pays. Il a déjà battu le ministre de l'éducation aux échecs, dans je ne sais quelles circonstances.

Il paraît qu'il gère a lui seul, en meme temps de ses études normales, une compagnie de jouets internationales.

Rendu la, je pense qu'il y a de l'exagération. C'est peut être son père, le non moins reconnu Vincent Phantomhive. Mais je doute qu'un garçon de 16 ans puisse à lui seule gérer cette compagnie.

-Putain Michaelis! Tu fous quoi la?

Je sursautai en me rendant compte que tout le monde me regardait. La partie etait commencée, et moi j'étais resté planté là à penser au petit Phantomhive.

-Je... Pardon!

Le coach me lanca un regard d'avertissement, alors que j'entendais le ricanement de Faustus derrière moi. Quel connard celui la.

L'entraînement passa assez rapidement, je ne plus songeais plus a Phantomhive et je me concentrai sur la partie en cours. Cependant, les deux grands yeux bleus me revinrent en tête des que le coach donna un coup de sifflet. Je ne comprenais d'ailleurs pas pourquoi ce gars m'obsédait autant.

Je me changeai rapidement dans les vestiaires et retournai dans le gymnase de l'école. Il était environ 13h et les cours debuteraient dans quelques minutes.

Je n'avais pas prévu l'incident qui suivit. Mais alors pas du tout.

J'avais a peine mis un pied hors des vestiaires qu'une foule de gens, des petites cheerleaders en majorité, m'entoura. Les questions fusaient de partout et je pris note de l'insistance d'une blonde aux yeux verts. Je l'avais déjà vu auparavant dans un magazine de mode. C'était une de ces jeunes actrices-mannequins. J'ignorais jusque là que ces genres de personnes fréquentaient l'école.

Quoi qu'il en soit, cette fille m'harcelait littéralement. Je me retins de ne pas lui décocher un coup dans son joli visage de minette.

J'aperçois au loin, Phantomhive, avec un visage indescriptible. Il me fixait, avec ses yeux toujours aussi... Bleus.

-Excusez moi, mais Michaelis n'a pas le temps pour vous répondre.

J'haussai un sourcil suite à l'intervention de Faustus. Pour la première fois de ma vie, il m'était utile.

Je le regardai d'un air reconnaissant, et m'eclipsai aussitot sous les gémissements de déception des gens qui m'entouraient.

Je me dirigeai hâtivement vers l'endroit au se trouvait Phantomhive. Mais au même moment, j'entendis la voix énervante de la petite blonde qui me questionnait quelques instants plus tôt.

-Cieeeeeeeeeleuh!

Je gr inçai des dents a l'entente de sa voix suraiguë. Mais j'oubliais rapidement ce leger détail lorsque je la vis s'élancer au cou de Phantomhive et le serrer fort dans ses bras. Mais comment osait elle, cette sale...?!

-C'est sa fiancée.

Claude était juste à côté de moi, et me donnait cette information. Il avait sans doute remarqué mon regard rivé sur ce... Couple.

-Conseil, n'essaie pas d'approcher le gamin. Midford est très forte en escrime.

Ainsi donc, c'était elle, Elizabeth Midford. La fiancée de Phantomhive. Fantastique.

Mais je n'avais pas peur d'elle. Oh non, ca jamais. Elle faisait de l'escrime? Moi aussi? Judo? Idem. Karaté? Je suis ceinture noire. De toute façon une pauvre petite pom pom girl telle qu'elle ne ferait pas le poids face à moi.

-Pourquoi tu me dis ça? Je n'en ai rien a faire.

Je niais absolument les avoir observés. Pas question de donner une raison à Faustus pour qu'il puisse se moquer de moi.

Apres un dernier coup d'œil en direction de Phantomhive et de la blondie, je sortis du gymnase pour aller a ma salle de cours.


End file.
